yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Phantom Knights
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Os Cavaleiros Fantasmas" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "The Phantom Knights", known as "Phantom Knights" ( Fantomu Naitsu) in Japan, is an archetype of DARK Warrior-Type monsters used by Yuto in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga. It is a sub-archetype of the "Phantom Knights" archetype. Design Aparência The monsters visually appear to be ghostly beings, while the Pseudo-Trap Monsters appear to be animated armor/weapons surrounded by ghostly flames. They use the naming scheme "The Phantom Knights of {adjective} {clothing item/weapon}" in the TCG, or "Phantom Knights {adjective} {clothing item/weapon}" in the OCG, with the namesake item being featured in the artwork of each respective card. Etimologia The adjectives for the monsters appear to be words related to disrepair, disuse, and emptiness; while the adjectives for the Pseudo-Trap Monsters seem to relate to darkness, death, emptiness, and mistake. Estilo De Jogo "The Phantom Knights" monsters involve manipulating their cards while they are in the Graveyard. Though they have other effects, the Main Deck monsters share a common effect of banishing themselves from the Graveyard in order to search each other/their Spell/Trap Cards out or place each other/their Spell/Trap Cards in the Graveyard. Their Spell and Trap Cards also activate from the Graveyard in order to Special Summon more "The Phantom Knights", including multiple Pseudo-Trap Monsters. These plays are meant to set up the Xyz Summon of Rank 2, 3 and 4 DARK Xyz Monsters, supporting them with stat-increasing and protection effects. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak * The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm * The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor * The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves * The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots * Armageddon Knight * Burning Abyss monsters * Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude * Destiny HERO - Doom Lord * Elemental HERO Blazeman * Elemental HERO Shadow Mist * Kagemusha Knight * Mathematician * Necroface * Silent Swordsman * Silent Swordsman LV3 * Speedroid Taketomborg * Speedroid Terrortop * Spell Striker Monstros Reguladores Monstros Pêndulo * Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior * Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior Monstros de Fusão * Elemental HERO Escuridao * Masked Hero Dark Law * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Monstros Sincro Monstros Xyz * The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin * The Phantom Knights of Break Sword * Evilswarm Ophion ("Rank-Up-Magic Launch") * Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon * Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (Astral Force") * Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (Astral Force") * Downerd Magician * Ghostrick Alucard * Ghostrick Angel of Mischief * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Mechquipped Angineer Magias * Phantom Knights' Spear * The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch * A Hero Lives * Mask Change * Mask Change II * Allure of Darkness * Burial from a Different Dimension * Emergency Provisions * Empowerment * Foolish Burial * Foolish Burial Goods * Level Tuning * Magic Planter * Polymerization or Fusion Substitute * Pot of Acquisitiveness * Reinforcement of the Army * Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force (For "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" or "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon") * The Warrior Returning Alive * Ties of the Brethren * Transmodify * Xyz Territory Armadilhas * The Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets * The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine * The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil * The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield * The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws * The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnet Ring * The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace * Phantom Knights' Fog Blade * Phantom Knights' Sword * Phantom Knights' Wing * Booby Trap E * Battleguard Howling * Copy Knight * Hi-Five the Sky * Magical Hats * Xyz Reborn * Xyz Reflect * Xyz Universe Fraquezas * As with most DARK deck: This Deck is extremely reliant on the Graveyard, so banishing them right away shuts them down, such as "Abyss Dweller", "Soul Drain", the infamous "Macro Cosmos" and "Dimensional Fissure". * On the other way around, "Imperial Iron Wall", will stop all banishing. ** Thus making the said card unable to be run in the deck to counter "Macro Cosmos" ** "Necrovalley" has the same meaning to "Imperial Iron Wall" for this deck, as they banish themselves from the graveyard. * They rely on Special Summoning, so cards that punish or restrict Special Summoning, such as "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" or "Maxx "C"" can slow them down. * All of "The Phantom Knights" monsters are DARK which activate their effects in the graveyard, so "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" will stop this deck. * With all of "The Phantom Knights" being DARK monsters are cards like Consecrated Light will shut it down. Categoria:Arquétipos